


[带卡]稻草人的一生

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	[带卡]稻草人的一生

稻草人不是一出生就变成稻草人的。

但是稻草人的父亲也是稻草人——说是父亲，其实更像是前辈一样的角色。稻草人听说自己只是被立在那个大的稻草人旁边，帮助他一起驱赶鸟兽的。大人们用银线穿在稻草人头上，孩子们把稻草人放倒，调皮地把稻草人的眼睛画成两弯月牙，还在脸的下方点了个小黑点。“太俏皮了。”有人皱着眉头否定。“这样吓不跑动物。”于是他们又在稻草人脸上蒙上了一块布，那个黑点被掩盖起来，只剩下了两条无论什么时候都弯着的曲线。

稻草人习惯了和父亲在一起的时光。父亲比他高，还比他壮实，手上还拿着武器。但父亲偶尔会露出意想不到的一面，只要不是太贪得无厌的小动物，父亲也会睁一只眼闭一只眼。稻草人有些不解，这似乎是不符合规则的，但父亲说，他们在一个偶尔也需要不遵守规则才能活下去的世界。植物被食草动物吃掉，食草动物被食肉动物吃掉，腐烂之后又化作泥土、化作养分，植物便就新生了。“所以有时候，也需要对动物网开一面，他们里的某些人，也是同伴喔。”

只是人类很快就发现了这一点——“任务失败”，他们是这样评价的。没用的稻草人自然会被鄙夷，父亲残存的自尊让他在人类放倒他前选择了自己砍断双脚——或许这样说不合适，稻草人本就只有一个虚无缥缈的杆支撑着，风吹的借力加上自身的意愿，很快他就倒在了地里。无人问津的尸体就那样放着，那些他帮助过的小动物们在他的尸体上跨来跨去，甚至偶尔还议论两句，说是他让他们没办法吃饱的。稻草人没有生气，稻草人知道这是无法调和的矛盾，也知道自己没有办法行动的事实。稻草人只能等待，等待父亲身上缠绕的布在日晒雨淋中无奈地消逝，直至火红褪去，直至纯白泛黄。人类似乎终于发现了田野里这具小小的尸体。当高大的父亲倒在地上，稻草人才发现他是那么的瘦弱，也对，稻草人的父亲本来就只是和他一样的稻草人。

于是稻草人再也不会网开一面，不会和小动物和平相处。稻草人只是恪守着自己的职责，用脸上飘扬的黑色丝巾吓退所有想靠近的动物，稻草人把自己的心封闭了起来，每天只会看看树——树是多么幸福啊，树只会从地底吸收着能量，不顾一切努力地向上长。尽管每天都会掉下来一些叶片，但很快又会被新绿补足。树是圆满的、高级的生物，而稻草人是残缺的、劣等的生物——不，如果实在要说的话，稻草人不是生物。稻草人只是物品，为了田地，为了村子活着的物品。稻草人没有从外界得到什么，也没有给予外界什么。稻草人感受不到“活着”这件事，只是现在的状态，不能完全地被称为死亡罢了。

有一天，田里突然来了三只小动物。稻草人想像以前一样把他们赶走，但是领头的狐狸显然非常自来熟。这只狐狸的皮毛有些泛金，不是单纯的红，在阳光下格外闪亮。紧随其后的是一直浣熊，她的体型较一般的个体来说要小，所以稻草人推测她是雌性。浣熊脸上还有两道白白的条纹，看起来十分可爱。走在最后的是一只垂耳兔。兔子的毛是灰色的，耳朵长长的，耷拉在脑后，有些无辜。但他的眼睛是黑色的，像黑曜石一样漆黑而深邃，稻草人没来由地起了些兴趣，不过稻草人不能表露出来，稻草人只能做到最大限度的努力，阻止他们的行进，毕竟里面已经有了两个食肉动物，进到村子里总归会引起一些麻烦。

“你们不能进入到这里。”稻草人说。“啊啊，抱歉。”狐狸伸出前爪，在地里抓了抓。“我和浣熊是不需要这些食物的，但这只兔子快要不行了，他得吃一点粮食。”

稻草人看了一眼那只耷拉着耳朵的兔子，他无精打采，看起来经过长途跋涉，已经疲惫不堪。黑色的眼睛周围还有点湿润——那是生物才会的，名为“哭”的高级情感。稻草人听父亲讲起过，却无法做到，因为稻草人连眼睛都没有。这时，稻草人有些羡慕垂耳兔黑色的眼睛，但他说出的话却背道而驰：“你不是兔子吗？为什么你的眼睛不是红色的？”

“才不是所有兔子的眼睛都会是红色的！”垂耳兔用尽最后一丝力气喊道。“虽然我家族的兔子的眼睛都是红色的，但这也不代表黑色有什么问题！”但他逐渐支撑不住自己瘦弱的身躯，狐狸和浣熊都焦躁不安地用爪子刨开泥土。最近天气异常，颗粒无收，地里除了一些腐烂的根茎和野草外，再也不剩任何东西。能干重活的人类男性都离开了，接着是年纪长一些的人类，再接着是年纪小一些的人类，本来那些人类女人背着、抱着孩子干完了田里所有的活，但最近她们背上的褥子里再也塞不下任何小生命，她们都坐在自己家里，门窗紧闭，这种状况已经过了很久了。

“我们是从东边过来的，战争已经持续了很久了。到处都是饥荒，我们动物也只能逃命自保罢了……”狐狸垂下了头。而一直没开口的浣熊则说话了：“拜托了，我们走了一路，如果只是吃肉的我们，还能吃掉一些弱小的死物充饥，但吃草的垂耳兔已经很久没见过能吃的食物了！那些战争投的毒，让植物都变得不能下口，他吃下去就会吐出来，还会偷偷抹眼泪，请你告诉我们村子里的粮食在哪里，我们不会伤害村民的，他只是需要一口能活下去的食物。”她的声音很轻柔，也很急躁，像是一只护崽的母兽。

“但规定就是规定，你们不能过去。”稻草人坚持。“如果你是这个态度的话……”狐狸弓起身子，和浣熊进入了战斗状态，露出尖亮的前爪。“我们只能在这里打倒你了。”稻草人没什么反击的工具，他只能任由自己为了村子而牺牲。只是，在那之前，稻草人借着风微微前倾，弯下了一点腰。垂耳兔似乎理解了他微妙的用意，他用尽最后一丝力气扑了上来，啃食着稻草人的颈侧。

“虽然我不能让你们过去，但是做到这种程度的话……”稻草人看了眼在身上欢快地啃噬的垂耳兔。说来奇怪，他不是生物，自然感受不到痛觉，但他却得到了一种和这只兔子分享感官的能力。被啃噬的位置酥酥麻麻的，心里却充满了饱胀带来的满足感，还混杂着另一种奇妙的感情。“反正只是干稻草而已，嫌弃也没关系。”

“怎么能够嫌弃你！”垂耳兔抬起头，认真地看着他说。“这是我几个月，不，从我诞生以来吃过最好吃的东西了。”

“谢谢。”稻草人弯了弯眼睛，虽然他的眼睛本来就被画成弯弯的形状。这听起来有些受虐狂，一个任由他人在自己身上肆意的人，居然会对那个人表示感谢。由于感官共享的关系，垂耳兔马上理解了他在说什么，便抢着回答一句：“不客气。”

之后的几天，他们都在村子里逗留。“或许人类也该跟我们一起走。”狐狸像村长一样巡逻了一圈，评价道。“这是不可能的。”稻草人说。“为什么？”垂耳兔问道。“因为村子里的所有人都会和村子待在一起，不惜一切代价。哪怕被折断双手双腿、被挖掉眼睛、扯掉舌头，他们都会和村子在一起。如果生，就生在一起；如果死，就死在一起。”

“可是死了，就什么都没有了呀！”垂耳兔急躁地跺脚。“如果这是一个需要你们都死去才能保护的村子，如果这是一个需要你们都死去才能运行的世界，不如就这么毁灭好了！”

“别说那种幼稚的话。”稻草人说。“我的命本来就是村子给的，怎么使用是他们的事。”

“我现在吃掉了你的一部分，所以我们的生命是共享的，我要带着你给我的那份性命，和你没给我的那份性命，一起活下去。”垂耳兔的耳朵稍稍竖起来了一些。这时狐狸和浣熊已经前往村子里通知了，出现不属于这一带的动物，总不会是什么吉兆。可有些迟了，敌人的追兵已经杀到了村子里，而边境线上的第一道风景，稻草人就是他们让刀醒过来的密语。说时迟，那时快，正当几个手欠的士兵准备砍下稻草人的头颅，一道快速的棕色闪光从稻草人面前划过。虽然稻草人没有眼睛，但他却直觉到了眼前的血红。垂耳兔替他挨了这一刀，“晦气。”士兵抖了抖刀上的血，继续前进了。

“你为什么要做这种事！”稻草人难得露出一丝情绪的波动。垂耳兔黑色的眼睛终究是变红了，不知道是情绪的反映，还是鲜血染红的。“我不是说过吗，我得到了你的一部分，现在我的血沾到了你的身上，这样你也得到了我的一部分。”

“谁在说那种无关紧要的事情！”稻草人真恨自己是一个稻草人，他没有手脚，无法挪动位置，只能忠诚地立在田边等待死亡。但是眼前这个小生命，让他第一次有了逃离的想法，他想带着他，去往安全的地方。“我只是个稻草人啊，被砍了也不会痛，你被砍了却会死掉！”

“不，你错了。”垂耳兔严肃地看着他。“正因为你只是一个稻草人，你生命的意义就是站在田边。如果你倒下了，不能保护村子了，你的记忆和存在都会被一并抹去的。但我就不一样了，我是有生命的实体，就算我死了，我也会再次转世轮回。所以在我下一次找到你之前，你一定要替我看这个世界的变化，替我守护你身上我干涸的血液，我吃了你的一部分，现在我会带着这部分一起死去的，这样不管过了多久，我都不会忘记你的。”

于是稻草人就这样继续立在田边，不管多么痛苦，他都无法死去，因为他身上还背负着他人灵魂的重量，他还在等这个单方面的约定。战争仍在继续，不管到了什么时代，人类永远都在纷争，动物也因此永远都在纷争，天下似乎没有太平的时候，他的心也逐渐封闭了起来，活得太久了，就忘记了自己存在的意义。

在不知道多少年后，人类再次陷入了苦战，一个金色头发的少年拯救了世界，而和他敌对的，戴着面具的男人，也倒戈到了他的阵营，决定用自己的生命来向世间赎罪。最终决战的地点，就在稻草人的面前，尽管时代更迭，这块地已经失去了耕种的价值，变成了满是杂草和石块的荒野，但稻草人依旧守在这里。稻草人第一眼就认出了面具下的那个人，那双眼睛——不会错的，从温润却深不见底的黑色，转化成了张扬而容易读懂的红色，那些容易读懂的情绪里，全都是悲伤和绝望。

“你真的还在这里啊。”那个戴着面具的男人摩挲着他的脸庞，上面有一道黑色的痕迹，只有他知道，那是很久、很久、很久以前，那只兔子留下的血液。“是的，因为我一直在等你。”稻草人突然发现他可以开口说话了。而戴面具的男人闻言只是笑了笑。“你明明没有义务保持和我的约定的，这个世界就像地狱一样，要求你做这么多，实在是太难为人了。”

“不，这一切都是我自愿的。等你也好，把你视作英雄也好，守护村子也好，都是我自己的选择。”稻草人垂着眼睛回答道。“是吗……”戴着面具的人陷入了沉思。“是的。”稻草人再次坚定地回答。“尽管这会让我痛苦，但这都是我自己选择的路。”

“或许，是我错了吧……”戴着面具的男人低吟。“那这次换我来等你好了，不过你不要来得太快啊，……”

他最后说了什么，稻草人已经听不清楚了。等他想再问一次的时候，这个戴着面具的男人消失在了风中，就像从未出现过一样。

又过了很多年，等到拯救了世界的金发少年变成了一抔黄土，有新的稻草能来接替他了。稻草人便心甘情愿地赴死了，说是赴死，不过也是砍下他，把他丢弃在树下而已。他是无机质的、低等的物品，他不会腐烂，不会遗忘，不会重生，也就不能得到死亡的解脱，从而去见那个人。但他躺在树下的时候，他感受到了泥土下面的根的力量，那些根将他牢牢托起，环绕着他，等树再迎来新绿的时候，他也有了一种自己参与了生命创造的错觉……这种贡献，微不足道而缓慢，但是却在一点点、实实切切地进行，或许这就是这条他选择的路的代价，可他依然选择了，所以他将满树的叶片视作自己的生命，也祈求着自己哪一天，能够像这些叶片一样，重获新生。

等到稻草人身上的最后一根稻草也埋入土中的时候，他突然有些恐慌。这不是对于死亡的害怕，而是对于自己身份的无知的伤感。一个没有名字的稻草人，该怎么在无尽的轮回转世中，认清自己的身份，找到自己想找到的人呢。快想想啊，稻草人对自己说，一定有人，一定有人告诉过你你的名字。

这时稻草人想起了那个戴着面具的男人对自己说的那句听不清的话。

他说的是，“你不要来得太快啊，卡卡西。”

原来这就是稻草人的名字，他欣喜地带着这三个字，投入了无边的黑暗中，没有比那片纯黑更光明的地方了。


End file.
